


Rewriting the Script: Roots Before Branches

by itallstartedwithharry



Series: Rewriting the Script [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Fanart, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Public Sex, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithharry/pseuds/itallstartedwithharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine and Kurt meet, their friendship seems to be a match made in heaven. As they spend more time together, the unusual intensity between them for such young children becomes more evident and to some, concerning. But despite the interferance of the adults in their life, Kurt and Blaine need to be together. Even if they don’t know why quite yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Planting the Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> This is my work for the 2015 Blaine Big Bang. An unlimited amount of thanks to the runners of the bang for being so patient and flexible. My incredible artist Cat made two pieces of art for this fic, thank you so much for working with my ever-changing time frame!! And of course I am so grateful for my betas/cheerleaders; Thewarmesthello, lauramh12, and khal-blaine I am so appreciative of the last-minute edits you were able to help me with <3
> 
> This fic was a challenge for me to write, so I hope you enjoy it! :)
> 
> Important note that this fic does start as a kid-fic, but the content matures with the characters.

 

Blaine Anderson sat at his desk, feet swinging in excitement as he looked around at his brand-new first grade classroom. It had been an exciting first day; that morning he had ridden the bus all by himself and followed the grown-ups to his class. He loved his nice teacher, his name tag that he drew a smiley face on, and the board that gave everyone their special job (he couldn’t wait until he got to be the line leader). At that moment his teacher, Miss Mason, raised up her hand to make the quiet signal, and Blaine hurriedly shot his hand up to mimic the gesture, earning a smile of approval. 

It was important, Blaine knew, to always listen to the teacher and follow the rules. Cooper had told him that students who misbehaved were locked in something called a “Detention Room” and you couldn’t get out until your parents came to rescue you. Blaine’s parents had yelled at Cooper for telling that story (fibbing was against the house rules), but Blaine wasn’t taking any chances. He wasn’t ever going to get in trouble. Unfortunately, some of the other kids didn’t seem to have the same goal, and continued talking or playing until Miss Mason finally clapped her hands to get their attention.

Blaine pouted; he wanted them to be the best class ever and it wouldn’t happen if nobody listened. He made sure to clasp his hands to keep them from drumming on the table in excitement when she announced it was time for their first recess.

“Now remember, all the first and second grade classes share a lunch and recess, so don’t be afraid to meet some new people and make friends! Just remember that once the whistle sounds at the end of recess you’ll line up where I’m standing so we can come back inside. Okay?” 

Blaine nodded eagerly, chanting “Yes, Miss Mason” with the rest as everyone ran to make a line in front of the door. He made sure to walk next to Sam, a nice boy from his desk group with a Star Wars cartoon lunchbox. By the time Sam and he had reached the lunchroom, Blaine learned that Sam loved watching TV, had a younger sister, and his parents gave him a piece of candy for dessert in his lunchbox. In turn, Blaine shared that he had 17 stuffed animals, and even though his parents didn’t always give him candy they let him have piano lessons, which was almost as good.

“Wanna play Star Wars?” His new friend asked excitedly after they finished with their lunches and hurried out to the playground.

“Okay!” Blaine agreed happily; he didn’t know what that game was but if Sam liked it he was sure it would be fun. The game turned out to be a lot of running around and making cool noises, so naturally Blaine loved it, though after a while he couldn’t help but eye the other fun places to play.  

“I wanna go check out the swings!” He called to Sam, who nodded from where he was looking for a stick to duel with another boy with short dark hair. Skipping over to the swings Blaine found three of them occupied, two by girls and one -

The boy pumping his legs to swing higher was beautiful, more than anybody Blaine had ever met. He couldn’t think of a Disney prince the boy resembled but he was pretty sure there should be one. The boy was wearing dark pants and a sky blue shirt with a bow tie just like Blaine, his hair bouncing gently in a way Blaine’s curls never could. The boy smiled at the wind every time the swing came forward. 

“Excuse me!”

Blaine started, a girl’s loud voice pulling his focus away from the pretty boy on the swing.

“If you’re going to take a swing you should start so other people can have a turn.” The girl was wearing a bright pink skirt with a velvet shirt, and she crossed her arms as she lectured him with a frown. “And if you want Kurt’s swing you’re supposed to count out loud to sixty before he has to get off, those are the rules. And I’m older than you so I know the rules.”

Before Blaine could answer, he gasped as the beautiful boy - Kurt - flew off the swing and landed with a soft crunch on the gravel in front of the swing set. With a huff, the girl stomped her foot and went to claim the swing still rocking with momentum from Kurt’s dismount.

“Hello!” Blaine said excitedly, bouncing on his toes. “My name is Blaine.” He gave the boy a big smile because his mom always said it made him look handsome.

“I’m Kurt, I’m a second grader,” the boy said, tilting his head to the right. “Can I fix your bowtie?” When Blaine simply stared in confusion, Kurt bit his tongue and straightened the yellow tie that had become crooked after the over-enthusiastic Star Wars games. “Perfect,” he smiled shyly, “want to come play with me?” 

Blaine nodded in awe and took Kurt’s outstretched hand, the smile on his face remaining for the rest of the day.

***

Blaine’s first day continued to be exciting, although he wished that he was older so he could be in Kurt’s class. When the bell rang to signal the end of the day, Blaine followed the line out to the front of the school and was suddenly struck by how lost he felt. There was a long line of yellow school buses with different numbers and a huge crowd of teachers and other kids yelling out to each other. Blaine’s eyes grew wide and his chest thumped - he remembered both his mom and teacher had told him to get back on the bus that picked him up this morning. He even had a yellow school bus sticker on his t-shirt with the number 21 on it so he wouldn’t forget. But how was he supposed to find bus 21 out of so many? And what if he couldn’t find it before they left? Would he be stuck in the school all night? His mom would be so worried and then maybe he wouldn’t be allowed to come back to school, and then he would never be able to see Kurt again!

Feeling scared and dizzy, Blaine hurried out of the middle of the crowd to one of the benches in front of the school, biting the inside of his cheek nervously. Maybe once some of the crowd was gone it wouldn’t be as hard to find the bus. But as he waited, more and more kids left the building and scattered around the buses and parking lot, increasing Blaine’s anxiety until he jumped at a pat on his shoulder.

“Blaine?”

Blaine lept off the bench, leaning forward into the boy’s arms without a second thought and felt an immediate wave of calm. “ _Kurt_.”

Kurt hugged him for a moment, not even complaining when Blaine sniffled against his shirt. “Are you trying to find your bus?”

Blaine nodded, not releasing his grip.

“Okay. What bus are you on?” When Blaine couldn’t answer from nerves Kurt stepped back to see his sticker. “That bus is only two away from mine! Follow me.”

Kurt marched to the right, both hands on his white backpack and Blaine practically glued to his side. He felt safer now that Kurt was showing him the way; there was no way he would miss the bus now. When they arrived at bus 21 Kurt stopped, smiling at him.

“This is your bus,” Kurt announced. “Go get a seat in the front, the mean boys usually sit in the back.” He wrinkled his nose. 

“Okay, Kurt.” Blaine smiled, waving goodbye. He hopped onto the bus, smiling at the driver before finding a seat in the front row by the window. Looking through the glass he saw Kurt, who waved again once he saw Blaine had a seat before hurrying off to his own bus. 

It was a routine they would continue every day without fail.


	2. Seasons of Friendship

**November**

Blaine hummed to himself, tracing his hand to make his very best turkey on the yellow construction paper. Since thanksgiving was coming up soon, Miss Mason had suggested for the class to use art time to make cards for the people they were thankful for. He already had three neatly folded cards stacked on his desk for mom, dad, and Coop, but now he was coloring a thank-you picture for his best friend Kurt. Not only because he loved seeing Kurt every day, but he had even stood up for Blaine at recess.

***

_That day at recess Sam was busy holding a competition with several other boys seeing who could climb up the slide the fastest, and Kurt was already playing hopscotch with his friend Rachel. Blaine decided to hang upside down on the jungle gym until he got bored, and then decided to wander over and watch a group of girls play foursquare._

_“Wanna play tag?” A large boy in a sports jersey, definitely older than Blaine and maybe even Kurt, walked up to where Blaine was standing._

_“Sure!” Blaine beamed. “Who’s it?” He looked around, anticipating who to play with._

_The boy laughed, taking a step forward. “We are. You’re going to try and run away.”_

_Blaine had never played tag this way; every time he got caught they pushed him so he fell to the ground and he never got a chance to chase them back. The third time he got caught Blaine tripped after the hard push and landed on the pavement surrounding the gravel of the playground, scraping his hands. His eyes teared up as the boys laughed._  

_“Hey!”_

_Blaine turned around, still sitting on the ground, to see Kurt marching across the gravel to the three large boys that had pushed him. Hands on his hips, he glared at each of them in turn._

_“Calm down loser,” one of the boys said, “he wanted to play with us. It’s not our fault he fell and is acting like a baby.”_  

_Blaine shrunk back as the one who pushed him sneered in his direction._

_Kurt didn’t back down, taking a step forward and lifting his chin to look them directly in the eyes._

_“You’re being bullies, I saw you push him on the ground. If you go near him again I’m gonna tell the teachers on you.” With a sharp nod that scrunched his face angrily, Kurt crouched next to Blaine, expression softening._

_“Are you okay?” Kurt asked gently._

_It wasn’t until then that Blaine noticed his hands were stinging, grit stuck in some of the cuts. “It hurts,” he sniffed, wanting to wipe his cheeks. He felt hurt, sad, and embarrassed that the boys were mean to him._  

_“Here,” Kurt helped him up and led him to one of the benches. “Wait here, okay?”_

_Blaine nodded, rubbing his eyes with his wrist as he watched Kurt hurry over to where his lunchbox sat by the door, returning with a package of wipes. Carefully and gently, Kurt brushed over his hands until they were clean._

_“Feel better?”_  

_Blaine nodded and smiled, honestly feeling better now that Kurt was taking care of him._  

_“Let’s go watch the foursquare game,” Kurt said, looping his arm through Blaine’s since his hands were pink. “I don’t want you to play with any more mean boys.”_

***

Since that day, if Blaine wasn’t playing with Kurt during recess, he was usually with one of the girls Kurt was friends with or Sam, since Kurt had deemed him “a nice boy”. Kurt and Blaine also began to eat lunch together with a group of their combined friends. It was at one of these lunches that Blaine presented his Thanksgiving card, which Kurt loved. He complimented his artwork and hugged Blaine tight (Kurt gave the best hugs) before handing it to a teacher to keep it safe until the end of the day. Blaine resolved to give him a present for every holiday in the year.

 

**December**  

Less than a month later saw Blaine distraught.

It so happened that the excitement of Christmas coming up made for an extremely rowdy class. Earlier in the week their class had been late to go to the library and music class because people wouldn’t be quiet and get in line. Miss Mason was fair, but she told them that if they didn’t behave they would lose recess privileges. And when reading time was interrupted by giggles and running around she had followed through on her warning. She assigned the class a lunch table on their own (without Kurt)  at which they had to stay an extra five minutes sitting quietly (without Kurt) while everyone else (including Kurt) went to recess.

Before the extra time even started Blaine already felt like lunch had lasted an hour. He glanced around; his classmates looked glum, annoyed, and a few looked chastised, but no one looked as upset as he felt. But likely no one else had someone as important as Kurt to see. Sneaking a glance, Blaine could see the seat next to Kurt he usually occupied was empty, and though Kurt glared when someone tried to sit there Blaine still felt guilty. What made it worse was a girl named Jenny in his class had told him that today might be one of the last recesses before the cold made them stay inside. Just thinking about only seeing Kurt at lunch and not being able to play with him made his tummy swirl in a bad way. What if Kurt looked for him outside and thought Blaine didn’t want to play with him anymore? He didn’t know Blaine’s class was in trouble…

The more Blaine thought about it the more nervous he became, until finally he couldn’t take it anymore and started crying. He felt his classmates turn to look at him in confusion and interest, but Blaine didn’t care. All he could picture was Kurt not wanting to play with him anymore because he wasn’t at recess on time.

*** 

A concerned Miss Mason led Blaine out of the lunchroom while the class aid stayed behind to dismiss the students to recess.

“Blaine, are you okay?”

Blaine shook his head, tears flowing freely.

“Are you upset because of lunch today?”

Blaine shrugged.

“Are you upset because you’re missing recess time?”

Blaine nodded, curls falling in his eyes.

“You’ll still get recess time,” Miss Mason explained with a smile, “but sometimes when the rules aren’t followed then privileges get taken away. I know you do a great job with the rules Blaine, but sometimes the whole class needs to learn together.” 

Blaine nodded, trying to wipe his tears onto his sleeve. “IwannaseeKur” he mumbled. 

She fished through her bag and found a package of tissues, handing him one. “What’s that?”

“I wanna play with Kurt,” Blaine repeated miserably, “Jenny said winter recess is only with our class.” 

“Sometimes it will be,” she admitted, “but if you bring your snow gear when you’re supposed to, we can have recess in the snow.”

“Really?!” Blaine’s wide eyes lit up as he smiled. 

She bit her lip, hiding a fond laugh. “Really. Now let’s get you outside.” She watched him scamper off, smiling at his never-ending enthusiasm. Perhaps she should keep her ears peeled in the teacher’s lounge for this Kurt. God knows that there was plenty of gossip even among teachers of the younger students. She had her suspicions, but for now she would keep them to herself.

 

**January**  

Christmas break was long; Blaine loved getting presents, seeing family and playing in the snow, but this year he missed Kurt so much that even playing with his new toys wasn’t as exciting as usual. Cooper teased him about being a goody-two-shoes because he liked school so much, but Blaine didn’t care. Seeing his best friend’s smile on the first day back was worth it.

Even better was when Kurt shared with some trepidation that he would be going to the after school program three days a week. Immediately Blaine offered to ask his parents if he could attend as well, and the two jumped up and down in anticipatory excitement. It turned out that with a bit of begging and pouting (and maybe a little crying), Blaine’s mother agreed for him to join the program a couple days a week despite her being home.

“Make sure you make some friends,” she had said, “and try new things!”

As it turned out, the after school program was loud and busy, with kids from a bunch of grades and classes that Blaine didn’t know. The first day he froze when he entered the colorful room, eyes darting around the wild activity. Until from the crowd came an ecstatic Kurt, grasping his hand with a grin before leading him over to the blocks. From then on Blaine always made sure to stick by Kurt’s side, letting him choose their activities and games so that he wasn’t overwhelmed. When they took trips to the gym, somehow Blaine always ended up on Kurt’s team. During reading time, they shared the same corner, if not the same beanbag. Even snack time was spent together, because Kurt always saved Blaine something to make sure he wasn’t hungry, despite the fact that Blaine’s mother never forgot to pack his lunch box. Out of every activity the aides led, music time was Blaine’s favorite because both he and Kurt loved to sing and dance. Sometimes, however, the grown-ups didn’t understand why they liked spending so much time together.

“Kurt,” the music teacher admonished one afternoon after he practically pushed someone away from picking Blaine as a partner, “what did I tell you about hogging singing partners?”  

Kurt frowned as Rachel, the obvious complainer, stepped forward to lock elbows with Blaine, who looked desperately torn.

“Can I sing with Rachel *and* Kurt?” Blaine asked the teacher sweetly, hoping the face he usually used to get extra dessert from his parents would work.

The teacher’s expression melted, though her eyes flitted between the two boys with amusement. “Of course you can, dear.”

Blaine’s wide eyes glanced once again towards Kurt, who despite his mollified expression clearly was not willing to let Blaine dance off with only Rachel. It wasn’t until Blaine walked over and whispered “don’t worry, you’re still my best friend,” that Kurt nodded his approval before watching them off carefully.

 

**February**

Blaine followed his mom, holding onto the side of the shopping cart while they walked down the aisle with cards, bows, and bags in shades of pink and red. He had to bring in valentines for the whole class and he wanted to make sure they were perfect. Selecting a box of Disney-themed cards, he carried them proudly to the register so his mom could pay for them. That afternoon he carefully sorted out the characters, printing the names written on the class list in shaky letters. The most important card he would make himself. 

Padding up and down the stairs, Blaine hopped onto a dining room chair and set up a red piece of construction paper and colored pencils, because those were more special than crayons. Humming to himself, he spent a long time picking the right colors before realizing he had a problem. 

“Momma, how do you spell...val-een-time?”

His mother looked up from where she was cutting vegetables and smiled. Calling out for his dad to finish dinner, his mom walked him through spelling out ‘Be My Valentine’. 

“Who’s this card for, honey?” 

“My best friend Kurt,” he answered simply, coloring in a purple heart. 

“Don’t you think the other kids will feel bad if you make only one special card?” 

“Kurt’s not in my class,” Blaine smiled, “so it’s okay!” He stared at it for a long time before nodding. Satisfied with his work, Blaine jumped off the chair and ran off to play. “Thanks, Momma!”

*** 

Mrs. Anderson looked after her youngest son thoughtfully. This wasn’t the first time she had heard of Kurt, but perhaps this was something she should keep an eye on… 

Her interest was confirmed when Blaine came home practically blinded by the stars in his eyes. He was carrying a bag of his favorite candies, a handmade card, and a caramel-colored teddy bear that Blaine refused to let out of his arms (bathtime was especially challenging). When he wasn’t hugging or snuggling ‘Mr. Bear’, he was whispering quietly into the animal’s stuffed ear. After Pam tucked both boy and bear into bed with a kiss, she overheard a quiet “love you Mr. Bear” before she went to have a talk with her husband.

“Dear...I think we have some decisions to make.”


	3. Weathering the Storm

If Christmas break was long, April break felt even worse since the weather was perfect for playing outside. He tried asking his mom for a playdate, but she said no because she hadn’t met his parents, which Blaine thought was silly but Mom’s rules were final. On the first day back at school, Blaine was hardly patient for the line to arrive at the lunchroom, walking to their table as quickly as he could before stopping, his heart falling. Kurt wasn’t there.

Kurt wasn’t in school for the next couple days, and Blaine’s entire world felt empty and strange. He was quiet at lunch and sullen during recess, even when Sam tried to include him in his games. Even swinging wasn’t as fun without Kurt beside him as they tried to swing in sync.

Everything got worse when Miss Mason held him back before recess at the end of the week, kneeling down to his level with a look so serious he got scared.

“Blaine, I have something to tell you.”

***

Pam Anderson was deeply concerned. “I don’t understand,” she said to her husband as they sipped tea and coffee after dinner. “He’s completely distraught, barely eats, his teacher says that he’s practically unresponsive during class. He’s gotten worse and worse every day, distraught about this Kurt boy.”

Steven Anderson leaned back to peak around the wall separating the kitchen from the living room, where Blaine was lying listlessly on the couch, staring at the ceiling. “Should we call the family?”

There was a long pause while Pam stirred her tea, thinking of her response.

“If not for this situation I wouldn’t; you know my concerns. But if their son is suffering as badly as ours...we may have to.”

***

Blaine was silent throughout the entire car ride, squirming with impatience and nerves. He hadn’t seen Kurt for a long time, and none of the grown-ups had listened to how much he needed to be with his friend. Even his parents didn’t understand that nothing seemed right unless he could see Kurt. He had known something was wrong, even before Miss Mason told him about Kurt’s mom, and he had to make sure Kurt was okay. It was Blaine’s job as best friend, his heart told him so.

When they arrived at Kurt’s house Blaine suddenly felt very shy and nervous. His mom knocked on the door and handed a casserole to Kurt’s dad, because he supposed that’s what you did when someone died. He hid behind his mom’s leg until she gently pulled him away.

“Sweetheart, Mr. Hummel says that Kurt is downstairs in his bedroom, but you have to be respectful of what he wants. He may need to be alone.”

Without listening to another word or looking at the adults, Blaine ran to the door his mom had pointed at and loudly jumped down the stairs, stopping at the bottom when he remembered that Kurt was probably really sad. Peeking around the base of the stairs he saw Kurt sitting in the middle of his bed, looking small, alone, and tired. He looked up as Blaine tiptoed towards him, eyes red with fresh tears. 

“B...Blaine?”

Despite not knowing what to say, Blaine felt the inexplicable need to be by his friend’s side. He took one step forward, then another, and then he was scrambling onto Kurt’s silken comforter. There was a pause as the two boys eyed each other, then Kurt crumpled forward with a sob, reaching out for his friend. Even as his heart broke, Blaine felt right for the first time in ages. He patted and played gently with Kurt’s hair since that usually made him feel better when he was sad. Next he took out Mr. Bear from his backpack and handed it to Kurt.

“Here,” he whispered as he handed Kurt the precious stuffed animal. “Mr. Bear always makes me feel better. You can borrow him, if you want, so you’re not as sad.” 

Kurt thanked him with fresh tears, and Blaine rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder, letting his best friend cry as long as he needed.

***

After Pam’s conversation with the grieving Mr. Hummel over an awkward cup of tea, she followed him downstairs to call up Blaine. The two boys were in their own world; Kurt was almost asleep, surrounded by a worn blanket and used tissues. Her son’s head was resting on the boy’s shoulder, snuggling almost subconsciously into him.

With a tinge of guilt she cleared her throat loudly, startling everyone in the room. Politely and efficiently, she led her sleepy son out to the car, satisfying his murmured requests to visit Kurt again soon with vague reassurances. When Blaine was in bed that night, she sent out an email to the school. Better to be proactive than regretful.

***

Deirdre Mason loved teaching elementary school. None of the drama of hormone-ridden high schoolers or the tumultuous self-discovery of middle school. Every year without fail she had at least one student she knew would stay in her heart for years to come; kids that were simply good and pure of soul. Blaine Anderson was one of these students. Impeccably neat, polite to a fault, and an enthusiastic learner. She had been surprised when his parents asked for a conference, but she never turned down a chance to talk about a student.

“Blaine is a wonderful child and an absolute delight to have in my class,” Deirdre gushed to the boy’s parents. “Always attentive and polite...in fact he actually seems to become visibly upset when other children don’t follow the rules.”

Mr. and Mrs. Anderson chuckled knowingly. “That’s our boy,” the mother said with a shake of her head. “Submissive to the core.”

Dierdre was startled at their blatant labeling of their child’s instincts. Though it was not uncommon for parents to label their child from a young age, Deirdre preferred to live her life letting children both young and old grow to discover and explore their gender, sexuality, and instinctive preferences themselves. 

She cleared her throat, hoping they weren’t here for the reason she feared. “That’s essentially my report. He’s absolutely excelling, I’d say he displays developmental abilities in the top 5% for his age category.” She piled several papers in front of her with a smile. “This is my favorite part. I have some of Blaine’s work to share-”

“Sorry to interrupt,” his father said genuinely, “but we were also wondering about Blaine’s social skills. We keep hearing about Kurt; does he have any other friends? Does he seem to defer to any of them? We don’t want his submissiveness to develop too quickly.”

“Oh.” Deirdre tried to smile through her awkwardness. “Kurt is a second grader, and the two boys get along better than most children I’ve seen so far in my career. Blaine is also friendly with a boy named Sam in his desk group, as well as a group of mixed first and second graders at lunch.” She looked them both in the eye, confident in her beliefs. “I like to only intervene socially if necessary, or if students are interacting negatively. I see no signs of that with Blaine. If Kurt tends to take the lead between them it is likely due to his older age. And since, as I mentioned, Blaine is highly developed, this friendship may be beneficial or even necessary for him to continue to grow at this pace.”

Pam gave her a slightly condescending look. Not cruel, but as if she knew something to be true that Deirdre just couldn’t understand. 

“Look Miss Mason-”

“Please call me Deirdre.”

“Deirdre,” she said warmly, “with all due respect, we know our son, and we’re almost positive that his instincts are submissive in nature. We are both very supportive, you understand, and wish only the best for Blaine. But if what you say is true and he is being...influenced, even subconsciously, by Kurt? Well…”

“We’d rather him grow up independently and discover his own instincts and desires rather than growing up with what would appear to be a bond from his point of view. Or others, for that matter,” Mr. Anderson chipped in.  “Of course, it would only be naïveté and lack of understanding being mistaken for something genuine. Bonds don’t occur at this age.”

“Exactly,” nodded Mrs. Anderson. “We appreciate you letting us know the situation. I had a feeling Kurt was a heavier influence than normal for someone his age.” The couple rose from their seats. “We greatly appreciate your observations Deirdre, and now we know that we should keep a sharper eye on Blaine’s friends. Perhaps you could encourage him to play with other children?” She asked hopefully. “Though of course we also have the option of having Blaine transferred to another school either now or when he’s older, but I’m sure it won’t come to that.” She smiled, as though she hadn’t brought up the possibility of uprooting a large part of Blaine’s happiness. “Have a good night!”

Deirdre’s smile faded as the parents closed the brightly colored classroom door behind them. She took her seat, putting her face in her hands as she looked at one of Blaine’s drawings in front of her. It was two stick figures, one tall with brown swirls for hair and the other shorter with black curls and a red bowtie; both were drawn with huge smiles. She spent the last minute before the arrival of the next set of parents fighting the hint of dread in her stomach as she imagined the expression on Blaine’s face if he was told he couldn’t spent time with Kurt. 

She couldn’t, she wouldn’t tell him that. As for his parents...she could only hope they would make the right choice.

***

It was the day after Blaine’s birthday (his second slice of cake in a week!), and he just couldn’t go to sleep even after playing with his stuffed animals. After humming to himself and pretending to count sheep, Blaine suddenly remembered some of his new toys were still downstairs. 

With a sneaky grin, Blaine tiptoed into the hallway and got halfway down the stairs before he froze, hearing his parent’s voices slightly raised. 

“Steven I don’t want this to be an issue-”

“Pam you’re the one that brought this up in the first place.”

“This young...it’s so rare - practically unnatural! Who knows what long-lasting effects this could have on our baby? Not to mention his father is a single Dom who lost his sub...there’s no way of knowing what Kurt learned from that upbringing.”

Blaine heard his father sigh, followed by the scraping of chairs.

“Well I think it’s best we do as you suggested for now. We’ll do our part to encourage their separation, to minimize his influence.”

Horrified, Blaine ran back into his room and hid under the covers, clutching the blankets and animals close to his chest. He didn’t understand, what could possibly be wrong about Kurt? Blaine felt so warm and safe when they were together, like the happy songs in the Disney movies. 

“We have to keep it a secret,” Blaine whispered to a well-loved stuffed puppy. “I have to be with my best friend.”

***

It was only a month later when the Andersons’ fears were realized. 

It was a Friday in mid-May, and recess with Kurt had been a quiet affair. During their library visit, which today was shared by multiple classes, Blaine simply sat on the ground next to the beanbag Kurt usually favored. But instead of sharing a book or having reading time together Kurt was curled up in a ball, hardly even smiling when Blaine told him to have a good weekend. It wasn’t a surprise, Kurt still got sad like this sometimes about his mother, but it still hurt to watch. 

That night, through dinner and a movie, Blaine just couldn’t feel relaxed or happy, even when Mom made his favorite snickerdoodle cookies. Nothing made the sick feeling in his stomach and the thumping in his head go away, even if he didn’t quite understand why he felt so wrong. But after his mom tucked him into bed he slipped out from under the covers, determined to make things right. He put his stuffed puppy into his backpack along with his blanket before tiptoeing downstairs, hurrying past the study and living room into the kitchen to grab two fruit snacks. Sneaking past his parents, Blaine slipped on his boots and went out the door; he was fairly certain he remembered how to get to Kurt’s house.

The beep of the door alarm alerted Pam and Steven, who promptly discovered Blaine already down their driveway and starting down the street. The rest of the night was filled with stern reprimands from his father and teary pleads from his mother, both deeply concerned he would leave the house without telling anyone.

“Blaine, don’t you _ever_ do that again,” Steven insisted, “do you have any idea how dangerous that is? What could have happened?”

“What’s wrong honey?” Pam asked him, tears in her eyes. “Were you trying to run away? Did something happen at school? Oh god, is it bullies?”

“No! No! Mommy you don’t understand!” Blaine sobbed, “it’s Mother’s Day this weekend and Kurt is so sad and he needs me! I have to go to him!”

Making eye contact with her husband as her son sobbed into her stomach, Pam shook her head. This was the last straw, they were going to take matters into their own hands.


	4. The Winds of Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, PIXAR-inspired title. I couldn't resist.

Blaine’s new school was stunning, a private junior high with fancy uniforms and a multitude of clubs. But there was one glaring hole in this new school: Kurt Hummel was attending Lima Regional Middle School. After his ‘adventure’ that night in elementary school, his parents had cracked down on his social life - no more after school program and no more visiting other friend’s houses. They eventually eased up on this restriction, but somehow managed to constantly avoid him seeing Kurt outside of their brief interactions at school. It was only through promises and pleading that Blaine’s parents agreed not to have him transfer until after 4th grade. After the last year with little to no contact with Kurt (who, being a year older was already in middle school), it was far easier to convince Blaine to try something new. 

Dalton was exciting; he went to his first sleepover, tried out a couple different sports...but nothing stopped the phantom ache he felt, the longing to see his best friend and make him smile. Emails and letters only said so much, and neither gave the relief of physical contact.

As if sent by fate, a solution presented itself rather soon into Blaine’s time at Dalton Junior High, although execution of his plan was more complicated. It wasn’t too difficult to convince his parents to let him join the community choir Kurt had told him about, but it was much more challenging to assure them he didn’t need a ride. In the end, his mother’s support for his love of music and his father’s agreement that it would look good for college led to him joining the Lima Youth Choir.

It just so happened that Blaine neglected to mention that Kurt was in the the choir as well, and rode his bike to pick Blaine up from school before every practice. The first day had been a surprise, some of his friends looking on in awe at the neatly-dressed older boy waiting by the curb. The bike was soon thrown to the side upon seeing Blaine, and Kurt ran to him so hard it nearly knocked both boys over. 

“ _ Kurt _ ,” Blaine breathed, leaning deeply into the embrace and noticing Kurt had grown slightly taller than him. “I missed you so much.” He took a breath, noting a new sweet scent mixed in with what he remembered.

“I thought your parents hated me,” Kurt admitted with a look in his eyes that hurt Blaine’s heart.

“No one could hate you!” Blaine assured, “they just don’t understand.”

Satisfied, Kurt righted his bike and placed a hand on Blaine’s back, gesturing for him to follow as they went the short distance to the community theater. From then on, Blaine always made an effort to have something to give to Kurt, whether flowers, an interesting rock, or something he had made in class. He loved the look on Kurt’s face every time he put the gift in his backpack.

Once choir became a part of his life, Blaine didn’t think things could get any better. He went to a beautiful nice school, he got good grades, he played sports, and he got to perform with Kurt.  So in 7th grade when a new boy transferred to the school and was assigned the seat near Blaine’s in homeroom, Blaine was excited at the possibility of a new friend. 

Sebastian Smythe was sharply dressed, clean cut, and had a smile that caught the attention of student and teacher alike. He was the same age as Blaine, though his height and demeanor made him appear much older. And he was...captivating. Other than homeroom they shared only two classes together, but despite their non-overlapping social circles he was drawn to Sebastian in a way he couldn’t quite describe. He brought it up one night over dinner, and his parents exchanged a happy glance. That night, Blaine’s dad knocked on his door with some pamphlets and an awkward look on his face. 

An hour later, Blaine was left with a variety of materials to peruse, feeling embarrassed, confused, and fascinated. Most of the terms he had heard in the halls or locker rooms and had been able to gauge some of the meanings but now? Sex, STDs, bonds, instincts, Dominance, submission, switch, claim...there was a lot to think about. He brought up the subject to Kurt when he picked him up from school the next day for choir. 

“Yeah my dad gave me that talk too, and I tried to cover my ears for most of it.” He made a face, sticking his tongue out. “My dad is a Dom and my mom was his sub. They were in a claimed bond,” he added sadly. 

“My parents are switches, so they’re like both, I guess?” Blaine shrugged, “I don’t know if they have a bond. But they told me that forming a relationship with someone I like is more important than instincts. My mom said they can lead to bad decisions, which I guess is why Cooper left and wants to move in with his girlfriend.”

Kurt’s brow furrowed. “My dad said that instincts aren’t everything but not to ignore them when I’m drawn to someone special.”

Blaine shrugged and smiled. “Well I can’t wait to be someone’s special person,” he said dreamily. Taking Kurt’s hand, he leaned into his side as they walked to choir practice together.

***

Once Blaine was awakened to the existence of his instincts, it seemed like he felt their effects everywhere from the sparks between couples and crushes around him to the dynamics in his favorite TV shows. But more importantly, he definitely noticed the undercurrent of attraction between him and Sebastian Smythe.

“Well, well,” Sebastian came up to him one afternoon. “My instincts haven’t called a sub to me like this in well...at least a month,” the cocky boy smirked as he gave Blaine a once-over. “Where have you been hiding?”

“I, um-” Blaine shrugged, feeling awkward. “I don’t really know if I-”

“Don’t you worry your pretty face about anything,” he winked, “these things always end the same way. Meet me for coffee after school?”

Blaine considered him for a moment, hesitating.

“Seriously,” Sebastian dropped his aura of superiority to pat Blaine’s shoulder. “No pressure or anything, but I really do feel that we connect on that level. Think about it?”

And Blaine did. After all, what harm could another friendship be?

After an afternoon of pleasant conversation, occasional coffees and study sessions with Sebastian worked their way into Blaine’s routine, until he considered him a very close friend. There were moments when it seemed that Sebastian had another goal in mind, but Blaine brushed them aside. It was helpful to have a friend to talk to when he felt unsettled or stressed. Even times when Blaine felt like he was being pulled in multiple directions Sebastian was able to capture his attention, if only for a little while.

And if he didn’t really talk about Sebastian in front of Kurt, that was just because he didn’t want him to feel bad that he didn’t go to Dalton with them. That was all.

***

Kurt was concerned. Well...concerned would be putting it mildly, as Blaine hadn’t been to choir practice in three days, leaving him awkwardly standing in front of Blaine’s school each time until one of his friends told him Blaine was out sick. Today it had been a skinny boy about his height that had sneered down at him.

“Oh don’t worry, I’ve been in touch with him,” the boy had smiled without sincerity. “He’s home sick with a virus but I can let him know you asked about him.” It was clear he intended nothing of the sort. “What was your name? Crick?”

Kurt felt a sudden and vicious dislike toward the preppy boy bubbling up inside him; if someone later had told him that he had growled he wouldn’t have been surprised.

“Never mind,” Kurt said in what he hoped was a knowing, dismissive gesture before hopping on his bike and riding towards practice. At least that was his plan, until he realized that he was heading in the direction of where he knew Blaine’s address was instead of choir. Shrugging it off as a trick of the subconscious, Kurt went along with it, slowing down as he approached the large home with the number matching Blaine’s.

A woman with neatly styled dark brown hair answered the door after his knock, looking curiously down at him.

“Can I help you?”

“Um-I just wanted to check on Blaine and see if he’s alright? I’m a friend of his from school.”

“Oh!” She smiled, “well he’s definitely on the mend, he’ll probably be back in school tomorrow afternoon or the next day. But I suppose I can check and see if he’s awake for a quick drop-by.” She led him up the stairs. “Though you can’t stay, I’m afraid, Blaine needs his rest and I’m sure your mother wouldn’t want you to catch this bug!” She winced for his benefit. “Now are you this Sebastian we keep hearing about?”

_ Oh god _

“Actually, no.” Kurt already knew this wasn’t going to end well even as she reached out towards a door. “My name is Kurt? Blaine and I are in choir together.”

If he wasn’t so keyed up he may not have noticed it, but a tension shot through her arms as she cracked the door open and quickly closed it. 

“I’m sorry Kurt, but it seems Blaine is asleep and I don’t want to wake him up. Have a good day now.”

Ushered out quickly, Kurt huffed and rode home, too annoyed to sing anything today. 

***

Flicking the curtains closed, Pam walked decidedly into the kitchen and pulled out Blaine’s school telephone book. Thankful they still bothered with such things in the digital age, she dialed the number and waited.

  
“Yes, is this Natalie Smythe? Hello, this is Pam Anderson, I believe our sons go to school together. Wonderful, we do as well. Yes, I was wondering if you were interested in having the families get together.”


	5. Buds of Spring

Blaine’s triumphant return to choir just happened to be for one of his favorite themes: the group mashup challenge, in which groups of various sizes broke off and worked together to combine at least two songs into one. The idea was improving teamwork and recognizing the need to play to everyone’s individual strengths. No one batted an eyelash when Blaine, jumping onto Kurt’s lap as usual, glanced to him for confirmation they would partner together. 

“Are you sure everything's okay?” Kurt worried, letting his hands casually lock behind Blaine’s lower back to keep him from falling off. “I’m still convinced your mother hates me.”

“She’s just overprotective,” Blaine shrugged, “and it’s not like she said I couldn’t come to choir anymore.”

Kurt tightened his grip at the thought. 

“Though I do have to go to this stupid class,” Blaine glared. “It’s some extracurricular health, instincts and sex ed thing. Why? I have no idea…”

Kurt frowned, sweeping a stray lock of hair out of Blaine’s face. “Well, as long as it doesn’t mean I never see you.”

“Nothing could do that,” Blaine reassured.

“God, do you mind turning it down a notch?” A greasy-haired boy they both disliked scrunched his face. “How long have you been bonded anyway?”

They looked at each other, then back at Myron.

“We’re not in a bond,” Kurt said as if it should have obvious. 

“Definitely not,” Blaine shook his head, “we’ve been friends since elementary school.”

“Yeah, whatever,” the boy rolled his eyes and crossed the room with his group.

“That was so weird,” Blaine said, Kurt’s expression showing his agreement. “I can’t imagine being in touch with my own instincts like that, let alone finding someone to complement them.”

“I totally agree,” Kurt shook his head. “I swear the lack of shampoo must have gone to his head.” He smiled at Blaine’s giggle then bounced his knees to get Blaine off. “Now grab us some waters and meet back over here. If you have good song suggestions I may just let us stop for ice cream on the way home.”

“Yes!” Blaine grinned, and immediately skipped off. Definitely a good day to come back to choir. 

***

“Alright!” A pretty blonde woman dressed too young for her age grinned widely at the small group of uncomfortable-looking students sitting in a circle around her. “Welcome to the class that will prepare you more for life than any stupid history fact or algebra problem you’ll learn in the hellhole they call high school.” She hopped up onto the only unoccupied desk and kicked off her heels, which landed haphazardly on the floor. “My name is Holly Holiday and yes that is my real name.” She smirked, “I’m here because the town is under pressure to teach its younglings about the nitty gritty of life, and they’re willing to pay me to teach you things I didn’t even need a degree for! Which is good considering I don’t have one.” She stage-whispered the last part. “And you’re here because your teachers, guidance counselors, or parents forced you to be. Now. Time for the awkward ice breaker so I can enjoy you squirming in your seats.” 

Several students exchanged regretful glances. Blaine wished he had someone there to commiserate with.

“But remember, the only good class is one where we can be honest with each other, so I enforce a safe environment around here. Now I’m serious -” she held out a threatening pink-painted nail. “If I get wind of anyone making fun or talking about what someone said in confidence outside of class...well let’s just say I know how to hit you where it hurts.” Nodding, apparently satisfied her message had gotten across, she turned to the girl next to her. “Let’s start! Name, grade, instinct preference if you know, and anything else you want to tell us about yourself. The dirtier the better,” she winked. Blaine felt his growing sense of unease become extreme discomfort, not even paying attention to the loud-voiced brunette going on about her fathers being together “due to mutual creativity and determination rather than an instinctual bond”.

Texting Kurt helped, like it always did, and Blaine followed his suggestion to acknowledge interesting things about the people that went before him without putting pressure on himself.

A couple where one partner was non-instinctual

A girl whose parents did not have an instinctual bond but a romantic one

A couple where both were Switches

Two friends with a non-sexual instinctive bond

Then suddenly it was almost his turn.

“The bible says that control of our instincts is the Christian way to live,” quoted the blonde girl beside Blaine (Lynn? Quinn?) “Everyone is submissive in the eyes of God and His is the only Dominance we need. Forsake all your Earthly instincts and bonds, for I am the LORD and all men are submissive unto me.” She eyed them all as she touched the diamond cross around her neck; “I think our instincts are just a distraction from our service to God.”

Holly nodded slowly. “Well that is just bizarre. Thank you for sharing.” She nodded to Blaine. “You next sweetie.”

Blaine looked down at Kurt’s latest text

From Kurt: COURAGE

He took a breath, “My name is Blaine, my parents are switches, and I’m still trying to figure myself out, I guess? But I’m leaning towards being submissive.” 

Holly made some comment and the circle continued, but Blaine was struck dumb by the fact that he had voiced an instinct preference out loud for the first time. His heart felt as though it was racing, beating so hard he was surprised he could still breathe. His phone buzzed several times but he couldn’t bring himself to look at it, still in shock as the truth of his words hit him. He hadn’t done much beyond some educational reading but between the feelings he got from those articles, vague dreams that left him restless, and his response to Sebastian’s proclaimed Dominance...they were all hints he hadn’t been put together until now.

Submissive.

His insides swirled once more, and he felt a strong desire to seek out Kurt and be alone at the same time. The rest of Holly’s lesson went on dully in the background, but Blaine only shifted around in his seat as his mind continued to race.

“Now remember,”  Holly pointed at them with a cucumber she had apparently used to demonstrate putting on a condom while Blaine had been distracted. “Next weekend we’re going to talk about different types of instinctive bonds so get excited.” She cheerfully waved them off, and Blaine left in a daze, lost in thought for the entire trip home.

Once he was safe and alone in his bedroom (after sending a text to Kurt letting him know he was going to bed early), Blaine pulled up incognito windows on his computer. He had some...soul-searching to do.

***

“So what do you think you learned from this hyped up health class, huh? Anything that will give us a leg up in high school?” 

The two were lounging on a park bench several weeks later, Blaine’s head in Kurt’s lap. They had been chatting aimlessly about friends, plans for the summer, and the future, but when the class was brought up Blaine tensed. He had avoided much discussion of the class with his parents, Sebastian, or Kurt so far, but if he could talk to anyone about what he was discovering about himself it was Kurt. 

“Do you ever think about...your instinct preference?” Blaine asked, hoping his tone portrayed none of the awkward insecurity the subject continued to inspire in him. He felt rather than saw Kurt’s surprise, and the silence that followed was enough for Blaine to regret the question entirely. He sat up immediately, waving off Kurt’s aborted attempts to stop him. 

“Nevermind,” Blaine felt his underarms and face unpleasantly warm in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“No,” Kurt directed Blaine back into his lap with a gentle but insistent tug of his hair. “I just wanted a second to think.” He resumed stroking Blaine’s scalp to relax him. “I have,” he quietly answered Blaine’s original question after a moment. “It’s confusing though, isn’t it?” He huffed, “I mean we read about so many different Doms and see all these unique subs on TV and then when it comes down to recognizing yourself…”

Blaine waited a solid minute to see if Kurt would continue. When he didn’t Blaine tapped his knee gently, speaking after Kurt’s hum of acknowledgement.

“I think I’m submissive.” He wished the words had been said shyly, quietly, confidently, or anything but the voice-cracking squeak in which he declared his instinctive preference for the second time. It felt like coming out, though that hadn’t been nearly as difficult considering the majority of people accepted his sexuality. No, the throat-scratching dryness came from his nerves about saying his preference out loud (or was it telling it to Kurt?).

“Breathe with me, Blaine.”

It wasn’t until he heard the gentle words a beat later that Blaine realized he was struggling to huff out breaths, and at Kurt’s suggestion he focused on the movement of the chest above him.

“I’m proud of you Blaine,” Kurt murmured as Blaine’s body relaxed. “And no matter if it was the class or not that helped you grow, it takes a lot of courage to know yourself. And I-”

Blaine’s heart skipped a beat.

  
“Well, it’s something I haven’t done,”  Kurt finished, neither of them acknowledging the missing piece of the conversation. “You’re going to make a Dominant very happy someday.”


	6. Competing for the Sunlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I talking about the spotlight of competition? Am I talking about competition between boys or choirs? Am I taking these plant metaphors too far? (Impossible, I'm enjoying it too much)

Though the summer brought fun, games, and memories, the serious topic of instincts didn’t come up again. Blaine’s newfound submissiveness was something he only addressed alone in his bedroom when he was sure his parents were asleep. Kurt never elaborated on his preference either, and Blaine never pushed the issue. After all, unless you were bonded plenty of people either hid or didn’t feel the need to talk about their instincts.

When high school began for the both of them at Dalton and McKinley, navigating their internal struggles over instincts was the last thing on either boy’s mind.

However, there were still plenty of moments at Dalton where Blaine was uncomfortably and definitively reminded of his instincts. Mostly around Sebastian, if he was being honest with himself. Blaine wasn’t stupid, he knew that most people would interpret Sebastian’s friendship with him as more than platonic. It was much different than Blaine hanging out with Wes, Trent, or Nick. It didn’t help that now Blaine saw Sebastian every day for practice; both Blaine and Kurt had left the community youth choir to join their respective schools’ glee clubs. But Blaine insisted to anyone that asked, including Sebastian himself, that they were friends and teammates, nothing more.

***

“So how goes it with the musical shenanigans of the Warblers?” Kurt asked as they left one of their weekly coffee meetings.

“Not too bad,” Blaine answered with a slight flush, causing Kurt’s eyebrows to rise in mischief.

“I know you; tell me what happened.”

Blaine let out a rueful laugh but obliged. “Wes decided to inform me after Tuesday’s practice - while everyone was still there mind you - that I needed to ‘work on my gluteus muscles to improve on my technique’.” He made his voice overly-formal while mocking Wes, but it was clear he wasn’t dismissing the critique.

“Well,”  Kurt smirked, “maybe you should join my Saturday morning yoga class. Tighten up that ass so Wes can pull his briefs out of his.” He accentuated his words with a friendly-flirty slap to Blaine’s ass cheek.

It was nothing Blaine hadn’t seen on the football field at his own school, but the sharp gasp he couldn’t hold in was anything but platonic. He tried to offer Kurt an unaffected smile, but he was sure the effect was less than convincing.

Kurt, meanwhile, continued conversation as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, parting with a hug goodbye. If his eyes lingered slightly longer than usual, Blaine thought, it was probably his imagination.

What wasn’t his imagination, however, was how much the memory distracted him during dinner with Sebastian’s family. The two families had been seeing each other for meals around twice a month, with both sets of parents getting along as well as the boys. Sebastian would tame his usual risque innuendos, presenting the perfect prep student that Blaine’s parents adored, while still shooting Blaine winks and inside jokes.

Tonight Blaine had earned more than one question about his spaced out demeanor, jumping whenever someone said his name more than once. For Blaine, conversation was background noise as he shifted back and forth on the hard wooden seat. Imagining the flash of heat when Kurt had playfully slapped his ass led Blaine to think about what getting a real spanking would be like (from whom he didn’t know). Which made him frightened, embarrassed, and excited. Which turned him on, which embarrassed him more, and placed him in the predicament of hiding his subsequent half-mast. It was a deadly cycle, and all Blaine could do was ride the tide.

“Hey, Blaine!”

Sebastian’s sharp, demanding voice caused Blaine’s head to snap up to attention.

“Earth to Blaine, killer.” Sebastian’s gaze was focused entirely on Blaine. “You gonna stay with us?”

Nodding apologetically, Blaine forced himself to clue into the food and discussion, missing the knowing look and nod that passed between the two women.

***

When McKinley and Dalton were announced as two of the competitors for the year’s Regionals Choir Competition, both Kurt and Blaine were excited. The two jumped into the opportunity for healthy competition, enjoying playful trash talk over coffee and digging for dirt on setlists during their frequent phone conversations. A fact that Blaine kept quiet around the Warblers since practices, traditions, and secrecy were at an all-time high.  

In the week leading up to the big show, Sebastian was in Blaine’s dorm practically every night, going over steps and notes until Blaine felt that he could do the number in the dark by himself. It was always Blaine who called an end to the night, grinning every time Sebastian clapped his arm or gave him a dashing smile before saying how talented he was. Blaine couldn’t deny that the confidence booster was helpful, but he couldn’t help but wonder if Sebastian took his insistence on friendship seriously.

His parents drove him to the competition venue wishing him luck, promising they’d tape the show to show his grandparents. Arriving backstage was a very similar scene, with a multitude of Warblers offering him water, tea with honey, or a warm-up partner. Being one of the lead soloists had its advantages, it appeared. Sebastian in particular was attentive, rubbing his shoulders and even tightening his tie more than once.

As wonderful as the support was, it was a relief when Kurt appeared from a hallway, pulling him away from the Warblers’ nervous chatter into a quiet corner.

“I’m here to wish you luck!” Kurt glowed with pre-performance jitters, “but not too much.”

Blaine grinned; this was familiar territory for them. “You can keep it, since we’re not gonna need it,” he responded cheekily.

Kurt reached around Blaine and pulled him closer, which just so happened to involve those hands low on his hips, his fingertips brushing blaine’s back pockets. Suddenly, he jerked his head back, nose wrinkling unpleasantly. “Blaine? Since when do you wear desperate preppy for cologne?”

Blaine snorted despite himself. “It’s probably Sebastian.”

Kurt huffed. “Well in my opinion, it doesn’t suit you. You always came off as more high class than that.” Without explanation he took his wrist and rubbed it on Blaine’s neck, causing him to blush.

The two boys smiled coyly until the lights dimmed several times in a row to signal places, spiking Blaine’s adrenaline.

Kurt gave him a quick hug and peck on the cheek, and Blaine could have sworn he heard Kurt inhale again and hum in approval. “See you on the stage.”


	7. The Petals Unfurl

Competitions had come and gone, both teams unfortunately losing the chance to perform at Nationals. Coming off that loss and jumping right into finals meant that it had been a long day after an even longer week, and Blaine couldn’t think of any better way to spend a Friday night. Kurt was stretched out across the captain’s chair Blaine’s parents had bought for his single room (there were times having generous wealthy parents really paid off), legs slung over one of the arms. His head rested on a large throw pillow and his arms were over Blaine’s shoulders, the smaller boy happily settled over his lap. Their attention was at least partly focused on the television, where a marathon of the Great British Baking Show was playing. Blaine felt warm and safe, head pillowed on Kurt’s chest so he could hear his breath and heartbeat. Every so often in between laughing at baking puns Blaine would press his forehead into Kurt’s neck, inhaling the subtle soothing scent he associated with his best friend.

“You’re so good at this,” Kurt hummed absentmindedly.

Blaine smiled against him. “Well you do make a perfect pillow.”

With hardly a knock, the door flung open and Sebastian flaunted in, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway before giving a start at the sight before him.

“What the fuck?!” The usually calm and collected boy sounded completely caught off guard. “What the hell is he doing here?”

Kurt sat up slightly without dislodging Blaine, clearly wanting to use his best snark to take Sebastian down (more than once he had overheard Kurt muttering about “wiping the entitlement off his smug face). But Blaine stiffened and shot back before Kurt could even get a word out.

“We’re allowed to have visitors on the weekend, Sebastian.” Blaine frowned, already missing the comfortable silence before the door opened.

“You know that’s not what I meant.” Sebastian sneered at Kurt and walked purposefully towards them. “Now get off that weak-faced excuse for a man and come with me.”

The words cut deep and Blaine felt ice-cold. It wasn’t the meanest thing he had ever heard Sebastian say, not even towards something or someone he liked. As much as he liked to ignore it, or occasionally shake his head with a rueful laugh, Blaine knew that Sebastian wasn’t always a nice person. Maybe he would grow to be kinder, but it was one the reasons Blaine had always considered them to be friends at most. Not to mention the fact that Sebastian’s words had bordered on command, which was incredibly disrespectful.

Taken aback, Blaine felt himself slip off onto the chair as Kurt rose, eyes narrowed frighteningly.

“How dare you.” Kurt’s voice was quiet. “How dare you order him around like it’s something you deserve; like he’s someone that can be treated like that. What kind of friend are you?”

Sebastian took another step forward, the tension in the room escalating the closer the two boys moved. “ _Friends_.” He laughed. “Try again honey. Our parents have been planning our courtship from the day I met him, has he mentioned how often we dine together? Plus,” he added with a firm glance to Blaine. “Our instincts fit together impeccably; I will be his Dominant when our bond is solidified.”

With a snarl, Kurt moved to the left, blocking Blaine from Sebastian’s view. “Get. Out.” His hands were bunched into fists. “You can’t force anything that he doesn’t want, and you certainly can’t assume you’re fit to be anyone’s Dominant, let alone Blaine’s.”

Red-faced and seething, Sebastian glared at the both of them - at what little of Blaine he could see past Kurt’s protective stance. “Good luck with your pathetic claim,” he spat, “turns out I can’t trust Blaine anyway. How many other claims were you in while we were courting?”

“We were never courting,” Blaine protested in a whisper, “I told you that.”

“Listen to your instincts, Blaine!” Sebastian laughed, “don’t be an idiot!”

Kurt flat-out hissed, baring his teeth like an animal, like a full-fledged Dom protecting his submissive. “LEAVE.” He rushed forward and slammed the door in the other boy’s face, breathing heavily in the following silence.

Blaine began shaking. He reached up, fingers coming up to touch tears he hadn’t realized were there. “I-”

“Oh honey,” Kurt’s voice immediately dropped to a quiet, soothing tone. “It’s okay, I’m so sorry.” He pulled Blaine up into a hug, shushing in his ear as he held him close. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

His sweet words were a buzz in Blaine’s ear, an undefinable source of comfort and safety in the aftermath of stress and panic caused by Sebastian’s accusations. He felt Kurt grab his phone and dial, all without releasing Blaine. Snippets of “Friday night dinner” and “bringing Blaine” didn’t quite mean anything until Kurt reached down to take his hand, pulling him gently towards the door.

“I’m bringing you to my family’s Friday night dinner,” Kurt told him calmly. “You’re safe with me.”

And Blaine leaned into him with a happy sigh, knowing it was true.

***

After a wonderful dinner with Kurt’s dad and soon-to-be-stepmom (Kurt said it was only a matter of time before they registered their claim), Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the living room while Burt and Carole washed the dishes. Blaine had protested at first, but gave in once the three of them insisted that being a guest meant that he should relax.

Well...Blaine wasn’t sure Burt meant *this* when he said to relax and make himself feel at home, but he wasn’t complaining. Kurt was hovering closer than usual, but somehow it didn’t feel awkward or intrusive at all. On the contrary, Blaine found his mind spinning and body wanting to be even closer. He couldn’t tell if he was more comforted from Kurt’s presence or the fact that he suspected he was calming Kurt down as well. He found himself continuously pushing his head against Kurt, driven by some inward need to ensure Kurt wanted him to stay. Kurt in turn was petting his head, face, and arms, murmuring praise and reassurances. If one of them went to back off or away, the other’s breath would catch and they would move even closer. All thoughts of consequences and previous statements of denial were gone. Blaine felt warm all over, trembling when he felt Kurt’s breath puff on his neck.

“Please.” The word hardly left Blaine’s lips, a ghost of a sound.

Without warning, Blaine felt the insistent yet docile bite on his neck and his body seized up, filling him with an intensity he couldn’t name. Not an orgasm, but something just as personal and intimate. Blaine felt rather than heard his gasp, as well as Kurt’s answering one when his teeth released their hold.

“Kurt!”

The indignant exclamation cut through the moment like steel, and both boys turned to see Kurt’s father two steps into the living room, face red and expression shocked. Carole stood just in the archway, her eyes wide.

“Get off of Blaine, son. I thought I taught you better than this.” His voice was deep with disapproval.

Blaine wanted to shake his head in denial, and even Kurt didn’t move until Burt stepped forward aiming to do it himself. Blaine switched his attention to Kurt, whose eyes were glassy and frightened.

“What have I always told you,” Burt lectured, “instincts are wonderful and important but you also have to use your mind. You tell me this other boy tried to pressure Blaine into a claim today, and then you do all but solidify yours?”

Kurt’s mouth dropped open in a way Blaine was sure mirrored his own. “But dad, we don’t have a bond, we just-”

“Kurt I saw what you boys were doing just now. To mark, with scent or physical impact, is to display and own your claim to everyone you come across. It’s not something you play around with; you never ever take advantage of someone’s instincts.”

_To mark is to own your claim._

How many times had they been this close without a second thought? How many times had he laid his head on Kurt’s shoulder? How many times had Kurt held onto him slightly longer than another friend? Why did Kurt’s validation make him feel alive like nothing else? Why had Sebastian always rankled Kurt’s demeanor more than anyone else?

Blaine’s heart was racing as his mind put points together, realizations exploding one after the other.

_He makes me feel safe. He makes me feel special. He makes me feel confident. He makes me feel...submissive._

“Dad, can you-can you give us some privacy, please?” Kurt never took his eyes away from Blaine’s. “Are you okay?” He asked once the adults had left.

Blaine nodded, words still beyond him as he continued to process the new possibilities of his epiphany.

“I’m sorry if I ever made you feel...uncomfortable or pressured,” Kurt looked absolutely crestfallen. “It just always felt natural to be protective, to make sure everyone knew...someone was there for you.”

 _Everyone knew you were spoken for._ The words weren’t spoken but Blaine still heard them.

“No, you never did anything wrong!” Blaine was quick to protest. “Everything you’ve done was fine, it was perfect.”

There was a long silence, energy and instincts crackling between the two until Blaine felt sweat beading on his forehead, his hands clammy the more nervous he became.

“How do you feel?” Kurt finally asked, slowly reaching out to give Blaine a chance to shy away.

Leaning forward, the tips of Kurt’s fingertips on his cheek were fireworks in a night sky.

“Like I’ve been looking for you forever.”

***

As much as both boys wanted to stay together on Kurt’s couch the entire night, they decided it would be mutually beneficial to take their own space and sort out what the night’s feelings had inspired. Not to mention that Burt’s presence made the environment for personal discussion less than ideal.

The drive to Blaine’s home went by far too quickly, and soon Kurt was idling in the driveway, fingers tapping on the wheel as he searched for an appropriate goodbye. He kept glancing between the porch and the boy sitting next to him. Blaine’s legs were jumping up and down, and he kept wiping his hands on his tights.

“Hey,” Kurt tried not to notice that Blaine’s nervous movements stopped entirely as he turned his attention to Kurt. “Are you going to be okay?”

Blaine nodded after a moment, eyes shining as he looked at Kurt. “I think so,” he seemed nervous but determined. “What about you? I feel so bad about your dad, I don’t want him to be mad at me. Or you.”

“I don’t think he is,” Kurt reassured him, “I think he just wants both of us to be safe. I’m going to talk with him when I get back though...I need to-um-figure things out.”

Blaine grinned and ducked his head - had that action always made Kurt want to kiss him? “Yeah, me too.” He cleared his throat, eyes darting down to his lap before meeting Kurt’s again. “Talk to you tomorrow?”

Kurt relaxed at the confirmation. “Of course. Good night, Blaine.”

“Good night Kurt.” With another shy smile Blaine stepped out of the car, looking over his shoulder twice before giving a final wave at the door.

With a sigh Kurt turned around, dialing up his father as he drove back onto the road.

“Hey, dad? When did you know you wanted to claim your bond with mom?”

***

The door closed behind Blaine with a gentle click, the sounds of television on in the background.

“Mom? Dad?” Blaine swallowed dryly.

“Blaine!” His mother sounded pleasantly surprised. “You didn’t tell us you were coming home this weekend! We’re in the living room!” She smiled as he walked in from the hall, which faded slightly when she took a look at him. “Is everything okay, Blaine?”

The determination he had walking from the car seemed to be dwindling under the gaze of his parents. “Can I-” _No, be confident._ “I need to talk to both of you.” After an unspoken parent-to-parent question, they both nodded and turned their attention completely to Blaine.

“I...I can’t. Um.” His knees were shaking, and his skin crawled with the need to be near the boy he had just left - but no. He needed to focus, to actually tell them what he had realized. Then he could focus on the new realization pounding through his mind and the need pulsing through his veins he could finally put a name to.

“Speak up, son.”

Blaine rocked forward on his toes, glancing uneasily at his parent’s increasingly concerned faces. “It’s about Sebastian,” Blaine began weakly, but his mother immediately spoke over his hesitance.

“Oh sweetheart!” She exclaimed, clapping her hands together as if cooing over a small child. “There’s no need to be worried. This is something everyone goes through when a courtship becomes a claim.” She hurried off the couch to wrap her arms around him but Blaine stood rigid and uncomfortable, for once not finding comfort in his mother’s arms.

It seemed that after a moment she realized the awkwardness, and drifted back to sit next to her husband. “Well then. Sebastian is a lovely boy, and a very strong Dom, isn’t he?” She giggled, saying the last with the air of a parent trying to relate to a child but going about it the wrong way.

“Uh, yes? I mean, yes,” Blaine sputtered, face turning red. “But-”

“Are you being safe, son?” His father didn’t quite make eye contact, clearly out of his comfort zone as well.

“Oh! I should call Natalie!” His mother’s attention was drifting as well; Blaine could practically see her thinking ten steps ahead. He had to act before she had his claiming party half-planned.

“No!” The volume of his voice shocked him just as much as his parents, his mom half out of her seat again. “I-I’m not. I can’t be in a claim with-ah-him,” he finished lamely.

“Oh,” his mother looked sheepish. “I suppose we did jump the gun a bit darling. Claims come in their own time. I’m just so happy things are going well, just the way we knew it would.”

Blaine took a breath, the knowledge and safety of finally knowing himself overpowering his worry. Knowing who he belonged with...belonged _to_ , had changed everything.

“I can’t because I’m in a bond with someone else.”

Eleven seconds passed. Blaine counted because the ticks of the clock was the only sound in the house.

“Blaine, a bond is not something to take lightly,” his father finally spoke up. He looked disappointed more than anything. “We’ve been supporting and guiding you and Sebastian during your courtship, and now you want to run off with some stranger?”

Blaine fumed, protectiveness surging past his stress and nerves. “Kurt is not a stranger, he’s never been a stranger. He’s my best friend and my Dom.” A shiver ran through him. “He’s my Dom,” he repeated.

***

“He’s my sub, I know he is,” Kurt said breathlessly to his father over glasses of warm milk. “But I don’t understand, people have always asked us or assumed we were in a claim but the idea was laughable!” He shrugged, “Blaine’s been my best friend for as long as I can remember, so why does it now feel like everything has changed…”

“But at the same time nothing has?” His father was smiling now as Kurt nodded. “Son, think back on what I’ve told you about instincts and bonding. What about the situation doesn’t make sense? Hell, I’ve had my money on you two for years - all the early signs of bonding were there, in fact much more than usual. You two formed one of the strongest and earliest bonds I’ve ever seen.”

“Is that...wrong?” Kurt’s cheeks were pink. “Because I never thought of him in...that way before, I swear.”

Burt’s smile turned into a full-out laugh at the expense of his son’s embarrassment. “I know it may be difficult to remember right now but Dominance goes far beyond sex. You were guiding Blaine and he was taking care of you long before the thought of claims and bonds ever crossed your mind.” He stood up, putting his cup in the sink. “Oh, and keep in mind that once you boys do start being intimate, you’re not gonna wanna stop. Especially once your bond is complete. Speaking of which…” He winked before heading upstairs to his bedroom, laugh echoing in the hallway at Kurt’s groan.


	8. A Blossoming Bond

After a weekend of texting, dancing around the subject they both desperately wanted to discuss, neither boy knew what Monday would hold. But seeing Kurt’s face when he drove up to see Blaine waiting by his parking spot with coffee made Blaine’s wait completely worthwhile.

“You brought me coffee!” Kurt exclaimed, taking the cup in hand and throwing his other arm around Blaine. “You are the absolute best.”

“Anything for you!” Blaine exclaimed as Kurt stepped back, wincing slightly at how overenthusiastic he sounded. “I mean-”

“Blaine,” Kurt’s voice was firm but reassuring. “I’m so glad to see you here, believe me. But what are you doing? Shouldn’t you be at Dalton?”

Blaine felt his cheeks heat. “I may have driven here after getting dropped back off at Dalton. I just...I needed to see you again.”

“Oh,” Kurt looked taken aback before his face lit up. “Well Blaine Anderson,” He pinched both of Blaine’s blazer sleeves to tug him forward. “You just made my entire Monday.”

Blaine was breathless; it was all he could do to stare slightly upwards at Kurt, begging for something he couldn’t even name. He practically gasped when Kurt leaned forward slightly, smiling as if he knew Blaine was hanging on his every word.

“Have a good day, Blaine. Text me when you get to Dalton.” When Blaine simply nodded, mouth slightly open, Kurt smirked. Now get that ass back to your car so you’re not late.” He brought his hand down in a light slap to Blaine’s ass before turning towards the school. “And thanks for the coffee!” He yelled over his shoulder, giving one last wave before getting lost in the crowd.

Blaine was leaning forward with his hands on the hood of Kurt’s car, breathing heavily and so completely turned on. The vague feeling he’d had in the past from the same action had nothing on the _want_ that encompassed him now. He walked uncomfortably to his car, needing to adjust himself twice before he could sit semi-normally. Before starting the car his phone gave a buzz (not helping his state of arousal) with a text from Kurt.

From Kurt: Too much?

Practically dropping the phone in his haste, Blaine hurried to respond.

To Kurt: No, definitely not.

From Kurt: Good. We’ll figure this out together ;)

With a shiver, Blaine put the car in drive. Whatever “this” was, he had a feeling that he hadn’t seen anything yet.

***

Blaine had known this was coming since he proclaimed his bond to his parents. What he didn’t expect was for Kurt to include them in an ultimatum. Now that Blaine had been reassured that Burt was more than supportive of their bond, Kurt was determined to make his case before the Andersons.

“Before I take you out on an official date,” Kurt had smirked, “I want you to officially introduce me to your parents.”

With a date on the line Blaine accepted that he couldn’t put the meeting off any longer, so he was waiting outside the front door, his sweaty hand held tightly in Kurt’s. Taking a deep breath he stepped inside and into the living room where he knew his parents would be waiting. They didn’t look pleased, nor did they look angry. That was the part that made the situation most difficult for Blaine. All his parents wanted was for him to be happy; the trouble was that they had an entirely different idea of where that happiness should come from.

Kurt squeezed his hand, and Blaine felt a rush of confidence. No matter what happened, Kurt would be there for him.

“Mom, dad, this is Kurt Hummel. You’ve known him as my best friend, but we’re together now with a strong bond as sub and Dom.” He felt his entire face flood with heat. “I want you to support me; to support us, even though this wasn’t what you expected.”

“Well it wasn’t quite that,” his mother immediately jumped to the defensive. “You don’t understand, it’s not that we don’t like Kurt.”

Blaine couldn’t help but scoff.

“Excuse me,” she frowned. “But it was never that, it was our concern for your well-being that we tried to distance the both of you.”

“Well-being?” Blaine began but Kurt spoke over him.

“Mrs. Anderson, I have or will never want anything for your son but happiness.” His voice was sure but calm, intent on Blaine’s mother.

“We’re sure that’s what both of you believe,” Blaine’s father spoke up, “but have either of you considered this may just be the aftermath of your childhood friendship?”

“Of course it is.”

Blaine looked at Kurt in surprise, but his Dom’s eyes were happy.

“I’m not sure how it happened, but I think our bond began to form when we were children.” Kurt looked at Blaine with a fond smile. “And our bond has matured as we have.”

Pam looked flustered, “but that’s not possible!”

His father nodded. “No matter what you kids think, the normal progression of a bond doesn’t start that young. That’s what we were afraid of, that you would think that your long friendship was indicative of more mature feelings and connections.”

“That’s why you tried to keep us apart?” Blaine was shocked and disappointed, “you thought Kurt would...brainwash me?”

“Don’t make us the enemy, Blaine.”

“You don’t trust me,” Blaine blinked furiously to prevent a tear from falling, “you don’t trust me to know my own instincts. Is that why you tried to set me up with Sebastian? Because you thought it was for my own good?”

“Not just for that reason!” Pam looked as distraught as her son. “You said yourself that you liked Sebastian and felt drawn to him-”

Blaine felt Kurt’s hand twitch in his and had to resist the desire to shower him with reassurances.

“-and it was the first time you had brought up a potential instinct connection of your own will. So, I...encouraged it.” She nodded, as if convincing herself as well as Blaine.

Kurt turned and embraced Blaine, and the sub’s tension and guilt slipped away.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Kurt whispered, again knowing what Blaine needed before Blaine knew it himself.

Nodding into Kurt’s chest, Blaine turned back to his parents, whose expressions had softened at the display.

“Yes, I liked Sebastian and yes,” Blaine lifted his chin, “I did feel drawn to his Dominance.” He deflated, remember the confrontation with Sebastian. “And I don’t blame you for his thinking we were courting. “I-I should have...I should have known…” He trailed off, leaning his head on Kurt.

“But, don’t you see?” His mother’s voice was gentle but probing. “This is exactly our point. We were worried about you passing up an opportunity for a real bond because you were confused.”

“Taking the time to grow and understand yourself and your instincts is one thing,” Kurt’s voice was tight. “Blaine wasn’t the only one going through that process. But neither of us is confused. I’ve never been more certain of anything in my life.”

“We just want you to be happy Blaine, and protect you from making decisions that could hurt you.” His father spoke up after the group was silent, Blaine’s mother wiping tears from her cheeks. “If being with Kurt makes you happy, than we support you.”

“Thank you,” Blaine whispered, and turned to lead Kurt out.

“Kurt,” His mother’s voice made them both turn back. “Take care of him.” Her eyes were red but deadly serious.

“I will.” Kurt’s voice made Blaine shiver with its intensity. “I promise you.”

***

Kurt and Blaine had gone out to dinner countless times before, but this was the first time that “date” could be applied to the outing. Now that things had been settled with Blaine’s parents, if not entirely easily, Kurt decided to celebrate with dinner and a movie. But besides more blushing and brushing of fingers, the comfort that always existed between them thrived with the new dynamic. They talked a bit more about their parents; Kurt about his father’s support and Blaine how his mother was still hesitant after their discussion but caved after a weekend of tense but insistent defense and explanation. It appeared that she was now on the road to being as excited about their claim as she had been about the potential with Sebastian.

“My knight in shining armor,” Kurt said with a batting of his eyelashes that made Blaine sigh inwardly. “Was that too much?” He asked after a beat, “I don’t want to go too far.”

“I don’t think that’s possible,” Blaine said breathlessly. “You make me want-” He cut himself off with a cough and a wry grin. “Trust me.”

“I do,” Kurt’s eyes flashed with intensity, “with everything.”

Blaine reached forward to take Kurt’s hand, and didn’t let go for the remainder of the night. Holding hands at the movies wasn’t new to them; physicality had never been taboo. But this time, close contact in the dark seemed to unlock a realm of possibility. Blaine wondered if Kurt had chosen a seat in the back of the the theater for exactly reason.

Halfway through the movie Kurt’s hands drifted, whether by chance or purpose Blaine couldn’t say, until a hand rested on Blaine’s thigh and it was the center of his universe. At that moment he couldn’t tell if a Disney movie, action blockbuster, or goddamn porno was playing on the screen in front of him. All he could think of was Kurt, Kurt’s hand, and Kurt’s hand owning him in public.

Blaine shifted forward slightly in his seat, nearly choking on popcorn when Kurt’s pinkie brushed against his crotch. He moved again after a few moments, this time earning a puzzled gaze from Kurt, which turned into a wide-eyed stare when he saw his hand’s placement. Blaine hurried to put his hand over Kurt’s to prevent him from moving it.

“Do you still trust me?” Blaine whispered, and Kurt nodded. “Then please.” He let his hands slide to the hand rests, shifting his hips forward.

By the light of the screen Blaine could see Kurt’s eyes darken, and he licked his lips. “I want to, god Blaine, but shouldn’t we have at least kissed first or-”

Blaine cut off his whisper with a quick kiss, giving a silent laugh at his own daring. “Please Kurt, I need you.”

Kurt gave a giggle of his own. “Smart ass.” He kissed Blaine once more before pressing down with his palm.

Blaine’s gasp was thankfully covered up by a scream from the movie. Kurt’s hand moved quickly and evenly, and Blaine was sure the whole theater had to be hearing him (and god if that didn’t make him even harder). His fingers gripped the rests with all his strength and his neck was thrown back to face the ceiling, lips sealed as tight as he could to prevent from groaning. He was going to come, and Kurt hadn’t even been touching him for a minute.

“So hot.” Kurt’s voice was shaky in his ear but it was enough.

One more press of Kurt’s palm, jean rubbing against dampened briefs and Blaine grunted as his cock pulsed with release. Heat flooded his face as his felt come cover the inside of his pants.

“Oh my god.” Kurt sounded amazed, and rubbed a hard circle against Blaine’s crotch once more before removing his hand. “Oh my god.”

A full body shudder wracked Blaine, and he turned his face towards Kurt. “ _Thank you_. Can I?” He gestured with a hand.

“You’re very welcome,” murmured Kurt, “but no. I want to see you the first time. I’ll have to settle for you walking out of here like that.”

_Fuck_

Blaine was positive Kurt puffed his chest a bit when they walked (slowly) through the lobby back to the car, and he certainly didn’t imagine the few winks and smirks he got from his bowlegged walk. Walking with pants slimy and sticky with come should have been unpleasant, but it burned Blaine’s insides in a way he was excited and terrified to explore.

***

Kurt’s dad had been more than right; the more intimate he and Blaine became the closer they became emotionally, and the more Kurt needed him. Blaine continued to be incredibly responsive and it made it too easy for Kurt to forget expectations and steps couples normally took. Their journey had been off the typical script since the beginning, but how much so finally dawned on Kurt one weekend when he began to make out with Blaine against the outside of his dorm building. Blaine seemed perfectly content not to wait, and pouted when Kurt pulled away. Still holding Blaine’s wrists and pressing a leg between his thighs, Kurt suddenly realized they had yet to confirm an essential aspect of their relationship.

“Blaine Devon Anderson.”

“Yes?” Blaine was so damn open and accepting it made Kurt want to shower him with love.

“Our relationship has been far from ordinary,” Kurt smiled as Blaine did. “We never had any kind of proper courtship, we had sex in a movie theater barely after we kissed for the first time.”

Blaine blushed, looking around.

“And yet,” Kurt’s heart was pounding, “I think it was always supposed to be this way. I don’t care if we did things backwards, early, late, or upside down. All I know is that my heart, mind, and instincts are all in agreement.” He released Blaine entirely and took a step back.

“Blaine, do you accept my claim of Dominance?”

Blaine’s eyes welled up, his face brightening like the sun had come out of the clouds. “Are...are you sure?”

Kurt’s instincts yearned to smother Blaine in reassurances, to crush any part of him that didn’t think he was good enough. In answer, he pressed forward with a laser focus on Blaine’s delicious neck. He felt empowered by Blaine’s acceptance and the image of the entire world seeing that this beautiful, perfect submissive was claimed. He sucked and bit on his chosen spot until he was satisfied no one could miss it, finally releasing him with a kiss to the bruise. He aimed to hold Blaine’s hands but instead found himself supporting Blaine’s weight as the sub went to his knees in front of his school, where anybody could see. Kurt’s heart stopped when he saw wet cheeks, but when Blaine looked up with an awed, thankful smile his fears vanished.

“Thank you so much.” The rest of his words were cut off as Blaine hugged Kurt’s legs, shoulders shaking with emotion.

“Oh Blaine, thank _you_ darling.” Kurt pet Blaine’s head and felt a rush of warmth as his sub - HIS sub - nuzzled into his touch like he had a thousand times before. “You’re such a good sub, the perfect match for me.” He didn’t know if he was more emotional or turned on; he hadn’t known how Blaine would respond but this was better than he could have hoped. “Such a good boy.”

Blaine slumped forward with a moan, and he looked up again, face just inches from an increasingly obvious target. He dared to nudge upwards, his nose tapping Kurt’s balls, and Kurt groaned.

“Well. Since you couldn’t give me that fantasy under-the-desk blowjob you texted me today about…” He grinned as Blaine already began nodding like his life depended on it. “How about you give your Dom a blowjob?” He blushed, thankful that Blaine was too set on unlacing his pants to see. Dirty talk was nowhere near his strong suit, and blowjobs were still fairly new to them. Not to mention that this was their first sex act out in broad daylight, which both excited and intimidated Kurt. He wanted to make it look good for anybody that could be watching.

Blaine quickly and carefully freed his dick from his briefs, not hesitating to suck on the head hard enough to make Kurt’s toes curl.

“Shit,” he breathed as Blaine went from from base to tip with his tongue before taking him in as deep as he could. So far he could only take Kurt halfway and make up the rest with his hand. But it was more than sufficient to get Kurt off, especially when he could feel the tightness of Blaine’s throat each time he tried to take in more.

Kurt clenched a fist to keep from grasping Blaine’s hair and thrusting forward. He had practically skipped school and broke into Dalton earlier when Blaine texted him wishing they went to the same school so he could get Kurt off during a lecture whenever he wanted - and oh did Kurt want him. There was a burning itch, an all-encompassing wave of desire that took over his body unpredictably. In bed, at glee club, the mall, during dinner, it didn’t matter - all he could focus on when it came over him was an unbearable need for Blaine. And it seemed that while no one else in his life ever picked up on these changes in behavior or demeanor, Blaine never missed them - even when they weren’t together. It was just another sign, in Kurt’s opinion, of the strength of their bond.

As if on cue Blaine took Kurt’s fist with his unoccupied hand and guided it to his head, never stopping the shallow thrusts and slurps of his mouth. When Kurt touched his chin in question Blaine pulled back and nodded with Kurt’s cockhead in his mouth before returning to his task.

When Kurt delicately cradled Blaine’s head a wave of satisfaction unrelated to his building orgasm filled him, and he felt an answering happy hum from his sub. Careful not to go too far or fast, Kurt began to press into Blaine’s mouth with his own rhythm, shamelessly moaning as he began to reach his climax far too soon.

“Blaine!” He warned, and pulled out to finish himself. Blaine shook his head, still panting, and tugged on Kurt’s dick until he erupted. Come splashed across Blaine’s face, tie, and blazer - a tantalizing image Kurt would admit to fantasizing about more than once. “Fuck, Blaine.” He shivered as Blaine tucked him back into his pants. “That was incredible.” He reached down and tugged at Blaine’s tie until he was back on his feet, then proceeded to kiss him deeply. His tongue caught the salty aftertaste of himself, and he broke the kiss with a shaky breath. “You are the best sub in the entire world.”

Blaine beamed before raising an eyebrow. “Good enough to come?”

Kurt glanced down, wincing at the uncomfortable cut of the of the Dalton uniform pants. “Actually,” he ran a thumb over Blaine’s swollen lips. “I want you to hold it until the weekend for me.” He smiled as Blaine’s eyes went slightly out of focus. “I want to solidify our bond, if you want it.”

“More than anything,” Blaine sighed as Kurt led them to their cars. “More than anything.”


	9. Anthesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The period during which a flower is fully open and functional (and therefore becomes sexually functional, if you weren't sure where this chapter was going).

Kurt opened the door almost immediately after Blaine’s knock, welcoming him with a chaste kiss. The house was empty (unnecessary since Burt had heard and seen them more than once before but preferred), candles were lit, and he could smell dinner cooking in the oven.

“Smells delicious,” Blaine said politely - and it did - but his body was fidgeting with a different kind of hunger. 

“Hmmm yes you do,” Kurt grasped him around the waist and pulled him in for a longer, dirtier kiss, teeth pulling gently on Blaine’s bottom lip when he backed away.

“I want you.” Blaine felt no shame or worry; tonight he wanted nothing more than to bare his body and soul to the man - to the Dom - he trusted with his life. “Green, Kurt, green. Please take me.” He gave the go-ahead safe word with a rush of excitement. 

With one last once-over, Kurt backed away entirely. “Go down to my room and stand next to the bed, hands behind your back.”

“Yes Sir.” The title left his lips like a prayer, setting the stage for one the most important nights of Blaine’s life. Even waiting by Kurt’s bed felt surreal, his hands bound by nothing but immovable against the small of his back. His entire being was tuned into the quiet of the room, waiting for the sound of his Dom’s footsteps, but still let out a surprised exhale when Kurt’s fingers ghosted over his arms.

“So good for me.” Kurt’s voice was quiet but sure, making Blaine’s inner submissive purr with delight. “Now let me see you.”

With each layer tossed on the ground it felt as though a burden had been shed along with it. Every touch was gentle and deliberate; a kiss to his sternum as Kurt pulled off his undershirt, hands lingering on his hips after Blaine’s pants were tugged down, even a bite to the inside of his knee as he was rid of his briefs. Blaine felt worshipped even as he served, his body moving at Kurt’s will. When his Dom stepped back Blaine hesitated, but a simple “I want to look” settled him completely. He felt like a hot air balloon, with Kurt his only tether to the ground below. 

Kurt was breathing heavily, his porcelain skin flushed pink as he began to unbutton his shirt. “Lie back on the bed, hands by the headboard.”

“Can I undress you, Sir?” Blaine asked eagerly, pouting when Kurt shook his head with a chuckle. 

“Honestly?” Kurt yanked off his undershirt and ran a hand through his hair. “As incredible as that sounds, I just don’t have the patience.”

And with that Blaine was pushed back as his Dom crawled on top of him, shirtless and jeans unzipped like one of Blaine’s teenage fantasies. He yelped and wrapped his arms around Kurt when the zipper rubbed over his naked cock. Why did that feel so good?

Kurt tsked and backed off, which Blaine protested with a whine until his Dom shimmied out of his tight pants. Blaine’s eyes followed Kurt eagerly as he hurried to his closet and turned around with-

“Oh Kurt oh god Sir yes please.” Blaine threw his head back as if the mere sight of the belt in Kurt’s hands could send him over the edge. He started to shake in anticipation as Kurt took slow, deliberate steps back toward the bed.

“So eager,” Kurt murmured, “all for me.”

Blaine jerked as he felt the belt held across his wrists; not restraining yet but only a taste. He exhaled almost a sob when Kurt tenderly kissed his fingers. At his gentle touch Blaine felt his upper body and arms relax, ready to be guided into the position his Dom willed. Time seemed suspended as his wrists were pulled through slots in the headboard and bound with the heavy leather belt. 

“Breathe,” Kurt reminded as he straddled him once again - now clad only in briefs. He smoothed his palms over Blaine’s pecs before raking his nails down to his waist, scraping his nipples along the way. 

At the flash of pleasure-pain Blaine bucked, truly feeling the restriction of the belt for the first time. Lighting shot through his body, from wrists to curled toes and circling back to his increasingly hard cock. There were two Kurts, one sitting on his hips grinding confidently against him and another holding down his hands, keeping Blaine safe in his control.

“I-I oh Blaine,” Kurt groaned as he leaned forward to prop himself up on his elbows, thrusting harder. He was hard muscle wrapped in silk; a marble statue of a god come to life. And he was all Blaine’s.

Kurt gave Blaine a messy kiss, missing in his excitement and giggling against his neck. He swore at a particularly good thrust and bit Blaine’s ear. “Are you ready for me?”

A flash of excitement and anticipation had Blaine gasping as he nodded. “Yes Sir, I want you. So bad.”

Kurt reached across Blaine, the same happy-nervous energy radiating from him as he came back with a foil packet and a non-descript bottle. Blaine felt his body give an involuntary flinch at the sharp sound of the cap opening.

Immediately Kurt rushed to sooth him, running a hand over his inner thigh as if calming a frightened animal. “I’m here baby, don’t worry. You with me?” 

“Yes,” Blaine said breathlessly and Kurt guided his thighs up, murmuring praise as a thin finger kissed his hole. Pressure came in small circles, increasing and letting up in tune with his body tensing until slowly but surely the finger breached the muscle. Blaine knew he was making noises; the tip of his Dom’s finger felt so much more than any attempt at ass play he had tried himself.

Kurt took ages to prepare him, having to stop every so often and squeeze or stroke his own dick, smiling at Blaine as he did so. There was nothing cruel or intimidating about Kurt’s Dominance, it was as sweet and natural as their friendship. Each step of progress was rewarded with a kiss, a bite, or a lick, until Blaine was delirious with sensation. When three fingers were finally pumping in and out without too much pressure Kurt withdrew them and wiped his fingers before leaning up and cupping Blaine’s face.

Blaine was sure he looked like a blind man seeing the light as Kurt smiled down at him, face red and eyes alight with joy.

“You are mine,” he whispered, sealing the words with a kiss before rolling on the condom and applying fresh lube. Lining himself up, Kurt entered Blaine as slowly as possible.

And if Blaine had thought he was tuned to his Dom before, he was proven wrong. Thick, unyielding pressure opened him for Kurt’s use and pleasure. It was all Blaine could do to remember how to breathe; he was sure the high-pitched moans he heard were coming from his mouth. When Kurt was fully sheathed, balls pressed up to Blaine’s ass, he kissed Blaine’s open mouth as best he could before planting his hands on either side of his head.

Each thrust was an experience, sending different frequencies of pleasure through Blaine’s ass, cock, and body. His wrists burned from the constant tug at wanting to touch every inch of Kurt; his thighs ached from their position but he wouldn’t dream of lowering them. Every so often his swollen prostate was rubbed, making him cry out in ecstasy. 

“Yours!” He swore after a particularly hard thrust, “yours Kurt, always yours”. 

With a growl of agreement Kurt sped up, rocketing them both towards climax. Kurt’s lust was an extension of Blaine’s and Blaine’s pleasure an extension of Kurt’s. Blaine knew it was impossible but he could have sworn their bond was visible, strings of light - of feeling, of love - connecting the pair. As he cried out, Blaine knew he would kneel before this man for the rest of his life.

Suddenly Kurt seized up and came with a grunt, and Blaine sunk into a fog of pure peace. He was flying, through the highest clouds or sunk in the deepest sea he couldn’t say. He was wrapped in a cocoon of safety and spread out along the softest feather bed. He was with his Sir, and that was everything.

Suddenly, he felt a building heat, and emerged from the depths of the fog with a gasp. His entire body lived the orgasm, Kurt never stopping working him over. Blaine felt a slow drag as his Dom pulled out while aftershocks still took them both. The openness felt wrong and vulnerable, like he still wanted to be filled, but the the burn in his ass felt perfect. It was the aftermath of pleasing his Dom, a reminder that he had been a good sub. 

Kurt slid next to him, embracing him from head to foot with his loving Dominance. With a start at the realization Blaine turned so they were facing each other.

“I can feel you.” His voice was awed and Kurt stroked his cheek, eyes shining.

“I can feel you too.” Kurt gave a laugh as a tear slid down his face. “Your devotion, your desire, and your submission. Our bond is complete.”

“I never thought it would be like this.” Blaine snuggled into Kurt’s chest and sighed, eyes dropping as exhaustion took over. “So perfect...like-”

“Like it was always meant to be,” Kurt finished. “Our instincts are the perfect match.”

Blaine hummed, laying a soft to Kurt’s bare chest.

“You were so good for me tonight.” Kurt’s voice seemed to wrap Blaine in a warm glow. “I’m so proud of you.” He began to rub slow circles onto Blaine’s back, threading his fingers through sweaty hair. 

With the praises of his Dom washing over him Blaine began to drift off.

“I love you, he murmured quietly, only staying awake to hear Kurt’s whispered “I love you too” before he fell asleep, complete at last.

  
_ Fin _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
